


The Aftermath

by Rock_Collector



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rock_Collector/pseuds/Rock_Collector
Summary: **OBVIOUS SPOILERS**Takes place after Infinity War, showcases grief over loss of the characters.





	The Aftermath

“Please Sir! I don’t wanna go!” Peter scrambles into Tony’s arms as he crinkles into dust and flakes away. Tony sits on a nearby rock and holds his own hand, thinking how he could’ve saved him. Dr. Strange, crumbling away, looks over at tony with a knowing look as he passes. Quill looks at the destruction around him on Titan as he too flakes away. Mantis blows away into the wind as Drax looks around him. Quill sees his last glimpse of tony as the world around him darkens. Nebula sighs and sits next to Tony. Back on earth, Steve lays sobbing on the ground. The others watch him as plunges both his shields into the ground, gets up, and walks away, wiping the tears from his face. Bucky’s gun lies on the ground, now battered and broken. Okoye walks slowly back to the palace, mourning the loss of their king. Thor leaves his bloodied hammer on the ground as he walks away in a slow trot. Shuri looks at her monitor, showcasing she was one click away from disabling the gem. Thanos drops the gauntlet to his side, speaking to himself, “Now I know, what it’s like to lose, I never dread it, I never ran from it, but destiny still arrived, I miss you my daughter. I lost everything to balance the universe. I truly have lost.” Rocket beats his small fists into the side of a tree, all the while screaming Groot’s name. Steve sits in his room at the Avenger’s base, staring at a photo of Bucky, waiting for the government to come take him, waiting so he could go with them. Steve has lost his love, he no longer cares for anything else, he mourns. Thor walks the streets of New York as people around him fade away. He waits for himself to be next, for death to take him. It never comes. Tony gets up and walks to the Milano, running his hands over the control panel. Wanting it to be the last thing he feels. He feels it inside him, like a disease, ready to snap, ready to rip him apart like it did to the others. But it’s not Thanos, it’s his mind. Wanting to rip himself apart, all his hate for not being able to save them, for bringing Thanos the time stone. For pulling Peter into this, for ending half of life. He wants Thanos to kill him, but if it comes to it, Tony will do it himself. “The ones who died are not your fault Stark,” Says Nebula as she walks in, sword drawn. Stark aims his blaster at his own head, “Time to ask them.” Nebula launches herself at Tony, knocking him at the last second. Tony blasts her off, “LET ME DIE!” Nebula again launches herself, only to be blasted back by Tony. “Let me die for them, IT’S MY FAULT,” Tony raises his blaster to his head, “Bye Space Lady.” Nebula throws her sword, slicing the blaster in half and cutting Tony, “Not bye yet hotshot!” Tony kicks open the door and fires up the Milano, “Hold onto something.” The ship blasts up into the air, knocking Nebula off her feet. Tony looks back, “On second thought, let’s crash it.” Nebula uses a chair to boost up and steal Tony’s seat, flonging him out of it, “Not today Human!” Back on earth six agents burst in on Steve and hold their guns to him, “Don’t move!,” they shout as Steve gets down on his knees. A general walks in and proceeds to spit on Steve, “You pathetic wimp of a man, soldiers never feel pain, soldiers never surrender, soldiers that do that... die.” Steve looks up at the general, “I’d like to see you try to scratch me.” The general looks down at Steve and punches him straight in the nose, “Let him go, he’s mine now!” Steve jumps as soon as realeased and drop kicks the general, then takes out the rest of the soldiers, muttering to himself, “They’re right Buck, we never surrender.” ————————————————————— Somewhere deep beyond space and time, a man awakens, surrounded by others, and hears his name being called, he answers, “Steve?” Steve stops dead in his tracks and looks around, responding with, “Buck?”


End file.
